Once Upon a Mafia
by ambrieroyal
Summary: Tsunami has been cursed with the Happily Ever After curse! Her life is now going to become a multitude of mafia-themed fairy tales, thanks to a mysterious person. what fairy tale would be complete without her prince, each fairy tale stars a different prince, all leading up to her final fairy tale. Fem!TsunaXAll, pairings are decided by voters.
1. Prologue

O**nce upon a Mafia**

**Hello everyone, I've been a fan of KHR for a long time and am happy to present my Mafia fairytales featuring who else but Fem!Tsuna as our lovely princess! Now as this is my first of all stories, I'm going to need some help with all the pairings she can get into. That's where you guys come in. Thank you in advance for your help and future suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: Ambrie doesn't own anything let alone the amazing KHR franchise or shows.**

**Disclaimers can be jerks, can't they? Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: The Happily Ever After Curse

Tsunami was a clumsy toddler. She would fall as fast as she got up to walk, bite her tongue when she tried to blabber words, and hit herself accidentally with every toy she got her pudgy little hands on. The little girl still never failed to smile whenever her father visited or when her mother picked her up. Tsunami was in all other respects a normal girl, well besides the fact that her father was the external advisor to an influential mafia family of which was started by her many times great grandfather whose name was lost in the history books along with the reason he named the mafia family after clams. But Tsunami didn't know this, so she was a normal little girl with a clumsy streak.

Today was Tsunami's second birthday party, considering the circumstances of her last birthday, this birthday was the first one where she was celebrating it with all of her extend family. She clung to her mother the entire trip to the big house her father lived in sometimes with the family. Uncle Timoteo was her favorite so far, he always gave her candy when he saw her. The other children were all older than her and more coordinated, so she couldn't play with them. She smiled at them from the window of her temporary bedroom while her mother dressed her for the party.

"There! Oh, my little Tsu-chan is so adorable!" she squealed and squished Tsunami to her in a hug. Tsunami giggled, knowing her mother said her name but not much else.

"Mamamamama" She babbled back, making her mother squealed more at the sound of something that resembled 'Mama'. She wasn't released until her mother calmed down enough to take her downstairs to the party where everyone was standing around for the guest of honor to arrive. It was decorated with Tsunami's favorite colors. A lot of people came to her and cooed over her like her mother did. Uncle Reborn, who she called 'Bebo', had one of the largest presents wrapped in yellow paper, but she wasn't allowed to open any of the presents as she was passed from person to person who all wished her a happy birthday.

She was handed off to her father last and played with his tuft of hair on his chin while he announced something or other that she didn't understand. He cut off when she had tugged too hard with a yelp that made everyone else laugh. She smiled up at him too, thinking it was funny. "Maamamamamamma" she blabbed.

"Alright then, my impatient daughter wants me to shut up, so let's all eat and be happy!" he laughed and set her down on his lap, feeding her and himself alternatively. Tsunami spent the rest of the night happily blabbering to everyone and clapping happily at the things people gave her. After a couple of hours though, little Tsunami became tired, accidentally falling asleep in her cake. Her parents laughed and cleaned her up then took her back to the room to sleep.

* * *

In the dead of night, with the partygoers all gone home and her parents asleep in the next room, Tsunami slept soundly, unaware of the looming figure that entered her room with a glowing bottle in his hand. Laughing to himself the shadowy figure opened the bottle in preparation of spilling half of its contents over the child's head. Anymore and Tsunami would get a happy ending without being sent into a coma at all, and as an evil shadow, that obviously wasn't acceptable. The figure strode over to her crib, only to trip on one of her discarded toys in his last steps towards her. The bottle slipped through his grasp and flew through the air. He scrambled to catch it just above her still sleeping head and sighed in relief. The plan could still go on, he tilted the bottle barely until he thought he had emptied half of the jar and stuffed it back into his jacket pocket to dispose of later.

The figure left just as quietly as he came. The room glowed for a second or two before returning to normal. Tsunami lay peacefully still, waking for only a second and then back to her dreams, filled with the presents and cake she got during the evening. Outside the mansion, in the light of a street lamp, the figure cursed at the empty bottle in his hand and went to his supplier.

"So what happens now?!" He shrieked at the old woman over a cauldron. She hushed him with a quick strike of her cane.

"The girl will experience all known fairy tales with a multitude of princes in her regular life, all will be attracted to her. Instead of falling into a deep sleep after she does this, never to return to life again, you have left them a loop hole. Whoever kisses her in the last fairy tale will save her and make her theirs." The shaded man cursed again, but was cut off with another swing of her cane. "The curse will begin 14 years after it is given, if she is still alive during that time, there is no possible way to interfere in the stories, if you really bear a grudge against this infant, you will have to kill her yourself." The old woman said solemnly. "What does this taste like?" she asked, lifting a ladle to the man's nose.

The Falcone boss sniffed at the substance and took a sip. He wrinkled his nose at the taste. "Tastes like—" he began to say before he fell over in a deep sleep. The old woman snorted at him.

"Serves you right for trying to harm my granddaughter, now I'll have great grandchildren for sure." The old woman smiled happily and hummed to herself, trying to figure out what to tell the man when he woke up.

* * *

**Hey everyone, thank you for reading this far, I'm going to need help in choosing Tsunami's first prince! Remember that there will only be one story per prince, so no repeating. The first story will be the classic:**

**Hansel and Gretel**

**Thank you for your support and until next time,**

**Ambrosia Royale :D**


	2. Hansel And Gretel (Lambo)

Once Upon a Mafia

Hello again, instead of waiting the week that I planned here is the very first fairy tale poor Tsunami will fall victim to with Lambo! The votes from tabemono604 and Celestial-Mage231 confirmed it! Thank you Tabe-san and Mage-san for your votes! I'll answer all other reviews at the end. Now without further ado-

Disclaimer: Don't forget you don't own anything, especially KHR

Without further ado, here is the very first installment of Once Upon a Mafia! Enjoy while I teach Disclaimer-san why it's rude to interrupt people who are speaking…

Disclaimer: I'm legally protected, you can't touch—OW!

Chapter 1: Hansel and Gretel

The clumsy toddler that was Sawada Tsunami did not grow to be someone graceful in her teenage years. If anything, with everything she learned, she also learned a new way to mess up. At least, sometimes, she could walk upright without tripping over her two feet. One could argue that the only thing she improved on was she could speak semi-coherently now, if you got past the stuttering. That and she could dress herself, but otherwise, she was no more graceful than her toddler self.

Like any other Saturday morning, Tsunami started the day by walking half asleep towards the stairs then promptly tripping down them to wake herself up. As she disentangled herself and rubbed her sore back, she was tackled by an afro with horns. This was her little brother that her family adopted about two years ago when her father came by for her fourteenth birthday. The boy, Lambo, was three when he came to the family, and no matter how annoying he became, he and Tsunami bonded.

"Yatta, I beat Tsu-nee! I'm a strong Lambo!" He shouted to the entire house as he stood on her like the proud conqueror he was. Tsunami chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Get off Lambo, its bad enough I have a sore back." She complained and got up without thinking of the Lambo that used to be on her back that was now on crying on the floor.

"Wa, Meanie Tsu-nee!" Tsunami hurriedly picked him up.

"I'm sorry Lambo-chan, I'll make you breakfast if you want." She offered. Lambo stopped crying immediately with a smirk on his face. Tsunami almost wanted to put him back on the ground and leave him to cry again.

"Lambo wants takeyoki!" he declared, which now meant that she couldn't feed him anything else until he got it. Tsunami sighed, wondering if she was ever this difficult at five years old. The answer of course was no. If one were to ask Sawada Nana about the five year old Tsunami, you would get a multitude of pictures of Tsunami in many different costumes, which doesn't answer the question… So no one really knows if Tsunami was a difficult five-year-old or not.

Before Tsunami could tell Lambo that she couldn't make takeyoki, he was suddenly missing from her arms. The front door slammed around the corner, and from the kitchen window she could see a small child in a cow suit running across the lawn. She ran out in a panic.

"Lambo!" she called. Yamamoto Takeshi passed by her house with a baseball bat over his shoulder. He turned his head at her shout.

"Yo, Tsunami-san, I had no clue you liked robots! That's cool!" he called to her from over her fence. Tsunami looked down at her attire and blushed profusely at her pajamas. She yelped and ran inside to quickly change into some clothes that were strewn across her room. Then she was off to find Lambo who had run off somewhere or another. Luckily, Yamamoto hadn't walked too far when she come back out.

"Yamamoto-san, have you seen my little brother? He's about this tall with an afro and a cow costume." she gestured with her hands as she spoke.

"Hmm" Yamamoto scratched his head. "I think I saw a kid like that run in the direction of the bridge to school." He guessed. Tsunami thanked him quickly and ran ahead. When she reached the bridge though, she couldn't see any sign of the bovine child.

"Gyah haha! Lambo-sama wants takeyoki mister!" her ears picked up as she walked into town.

"Lambo?" she turned her head instinctively. The child was arguing with the takeyoki stand owner.

"You don't have any money kid!" the middle-aged man growled. Tsunami caught Lambo and hugged him to her.

"I'm sorry, my little brother got away from me. I'll pay for it." She took out her wallet and handed the man enough for two takeyoki, since she was hungry too. Lambo took it upon himself to eat both of them once the takeyoki was handed to her though.

"Lambo! That was mine!" she scolded him.

"Gyah haha, Tsu-nee is too slow!" he stuck out his tongue at her. She sighed and started walking home.

"Let's go home then, I'm hungry." Lambo's eye's widened and he squirmed out of her arms suddenly.

"Catch me if you can Tsu-nee!" he laughed and ran off into the crowd. The now frazzled Tsunami followed him, just barely keeping him in her sight. He ran away from the shopping district into the Namimori forest, where Tsunami tripped over root after root. She finally caught up to him when he stopped suddenly at the sight of something or other.

After Tsunami caught her breath, she looked up at a little cottage that was made entirely out of sweets. She blinked in shock. Lambo, having already taken this in and was probably planning on which part to eat first, started running for the cottage.

"Gyah haha, Lambo-sama will take all the sweets!" he shouted excitedly, cutting Tsunami's trance short as she watched him make a run for the cottage.

"Lambo! Don't eat someone else's house!" she yelled after him, trying to pull him off of the gingerbreaded window shutters. All the while she was surprised the owner didn't come out at the sound of his non-stop screaming for her to let him go.

"But Lambo-sama's hungry!"

"You just ate two things of takeyoki!" she retorted when her stomach growled. Looking through the window, the house seemed empty, so maybe nobody did live here. At least that's what she rationalized when she picked a gumdrop off the side of the wall and popped it into her mouth.

"Who's this eating my house?" someone chuckled behind her. She turned around quickly, hugging the still squirming Lambo to her chest as she was met with the sight of an old woman with a basket of bread and apples at her arm. She squinted so hard that it didn't even seem like she had eyes.

"Um, s-sorry ma'am, my brother and I were just a-a little hungry when we saw your cottage." Tsunami gulped.

"The great Lambo-sama wants to eat now!" Lambo whined.

"Lambo hush, that's rude." She reprimanded, but the old lady waved her off.

"No no, not at all, please eat to your heart's content, why don't you two come inside? I have plenty more sweets in there." The old lady suggested sweetly. "Just wait a moment while I get everything cleaned up in there." She said as she closed the door behind her before Tsunami could tell what was inside. She heard shouting and rushed footsteps before the old lady opened the door again and welcomed the two inside.

There was nothing as sugary as what was waiting for them. Tsunami gazed around the small cottage in wonder as she clutched the lollipop-licking Lambo to her chest so he didn't run off again. The furniture was fashioned out of large gumdrops and candy canes. Chocolates decorated the walls and made up the frames of the couch and table. The only non-sweet thing Tsunami suspected was the large fireplace on the other side of the room that the old woman covered with her fairly large silhouette. The elder idly fixed her hair bun to pull her wrinkled skin tightly against her face. Tsunami took a small candy from the dining table and popped it into her mouth cautiously. There was something about a candy cottage in the middle of the forest that seemed a bit off to the teen.

Lambo had no such restraint and freed himself from his older sister's grasp enough to start shoveling candy into his mouth, rarely giving time to chew. Tsunami let him eat and turned to the old woman.

"Th-thank you, ma'am." She bowed lowly.

"Please dear, call me Claira, if anything else. Ma'am makes me feel old." the woman chuckled.

"But you are old, baka-hag." Lambo had somehow managed between bites. Claira sent a murderous glared at the boy but corrected herself before Tsunami turned back to her after chastising Lambo.

"I'm sorry, Claira-san."

"No no, quite alright, children will be children." Claira plastered a large smile on her face. Slowly, the old woman removed a handgun from her waistband behind her back. A man in the window who was one of Claira's subordinates nodded at her signal and got ready to fire at Lambo.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion what happened next. Claira brought her gun out and fired with a certain flourish that could only be of someone who handled one regularly. As this happened though, her intended target had bowed out of her line of fire unintentionally, to thank her for her understanding. The bullet smashed through the sugar glass window and nailed the subordinate in the head. The subordinate's bullet had been fired as well, towards the boy who sat on the table. Said boy had jumped off not a second before because he saw a chocolate displaced on the floor. If the two targets' luck had run out there, then this would indeed be a short story. But, unfortunately for Old Claira, she had become off balance due to the shot she fired and landed with her bottom in the fire.

Tsunami, who had cringed at the sound of the glass breaking and the shot fired, looked in front of her in horror as the old woman began to smoke from her bottom. The old woman tried to stand, but only succeeded in lighting the rest of the cottage as well as her clothes on fire. Tsunami, in a state of relatively blind panic, snatched Lambo from the floor where he had taken to eating the cotton candy rug and rushed out of the home. She hid them behind a tree, watching the chocolate roof melt in on itself. Claira, in all her flaming glory was seen running out of the house, still on fire, as fast as her old legs could take her to the ice cream sandwich that had yet to melt. Tsunami took this as a good time to run away before the old woman could chase them.

When they got back to the shopping district, Tsunami was tired and wanted nothing more than to go back to bed. Lambo had seemed to remember something important and tried to convince her of going somewhere else, to go eat, go to the park, other ridiculous requests that Tsunami was having none of at this time. It was already dusk in the sky, the teen lamenting that the day had been spent trying to control her unruly brother. She opened the door to her house with Lambo still pulling on her leg.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNAMI-CHAN!" came the well wishes of everyone in the home, a lot considering that there were people in the backyard as well, yelling from outside for there was no room for them indoors. Tsunami squeaked loudly and covered her mouth in surprise and happiness. She had forgotten it was her sixteenth birthday.

And such is the tale of Lambo and Tsunami. So the first prince has been named, though his feelings for her wouldn't grow more than brotherly love at this age.

The next fairy tale is also one of my favorites:

Little Red Riding Hood

Thank you again to tabemono604! Your idea had helped start me off for the plot of Hansel and Gretel and I will mark those two down in my memory as votes for when I do those fairy tales. The thing is that I think I'll have to do more than one chapter for those stories so I'm working up to them but believe me, their coming.

Thank you also again to Celestial-Mage231 for your voting!

Thank you whennothingmatters! I'm sorry that Enma didn't get chosen for Hansel and Gretel, but He will be chosen for something else I hope, maybe spread the word so your choice can get voted for next time. I would have to agree with you on the Mukuro idea, I don't think I'll cast any of the possible princes as villains, just to make sure they all get a fair chance at winning Tsunami's heart in the end.

Thank you LucyShipper1948! Hopefully I chose a fairy tale you could think of someone for this time and I will definitely commit those votes to memory for the future of Once Upon a Mafia!

Thank you Vongolafan16! Reborn is definitely a prince for the future but it's up to reviewers in which story he appears in, but I'll let you know when those stories come up so you can rally the RFem!27 fan club

Thank you Out of Things to Say! Sorry for confusing you a little but Reborn is still very much a prince, not a blood relative like Timoteo or Iemitsu. All the arcobaleno are eligible princes as well and sorry that Yamamoto or Ryohei didn't get the first fairy tale.

REMINDER: Now that Lambo has become a prince, he cannot be the male lead in any other fairy tale unless he is voted Tsunami's True Prince by the reviewers. Voting for the true price can include one who hasn't been featured yet.


End file.
